


Raggedy Rory

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory stabbed out at the ‘sky’ with the blue pencil as though it was the Raggedy Doctor himself, and Amelia (sorry, Amy) snatched it away with a glare in case he made a hole in her comic. They both scowled. “Rory, stop it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raggedy Rory

He hated the Raggedy Doctor, that stupid imaginary friend that had made Amelia Pond turn into Amy Pond. Yeah, he used to help her colour in the skies in her comics and he’d bought her the little blue shirt that she’d torn up for her doll on her last birthday, but that was only so that she’d let him be near her. He was jealous, sick of being upstaged by a dream and having to fight to think up stories about the Raggedy Doctor just to get her attention. Or if he was real, then he was sick of being upstaged by a creep. His mum and dad and Amy’s aunt had always told them never to talk to strangers, so why was the Raggedy Doctor allowed to be any different? Rory Williams was real, and he never turned up late to walk to school with her, and he could tear his trousers too if it would make her like him better.

Rory stabbed out at the ‘sky’ with the blue pencil as though it was the Raggedy Doctor himself, and Amelia (sorry, Amy) snatched it away with a glare in case he made a hole in her comic. They both scowled. “Rory, stop it!”

“I don’t know why you draw him. The Raggedy Doctor’s not one of us, he’s not real. And I think his name’s stupid.”

“He is real!” Amy was red with fury, clutching both the precious blue pencil – of course, she’d need it to colour in the Doctor’s shirt, that’s why it was so important to her – and her Raggedy Doctor doll to her chest. “He’s a fairy, maybe five minutes is – is five years to him!” She pouted, and Rory got even more mad. It wasn’t fair for her to use those eyes on him. Her best friend… Or was her imaginary friend her best friend now?

“A fairy? You said he was an alien last week, stop lying!” He stood up, and folded his arms angrily. Amy didn’t bat an eyelash, shocked by his temper as she continued to glare. “He’s not real, and he never will be. You’re stupid.”

When Amy started to cry, Rory sat down and wrapped his arms around her, instantly apologetic. It reminded him of when his parents fought, and then his dad gave his mum a cuddle and everything was better. He wanted everything to be better for Amy too. “Amy, don’t cry. I’m sorry!” He sniffed, and she sniffed, and Rory sighed. He’d lost the argument again. Sometimes he really wished that he could be the Raggedy Doctor.


End file.
